


Self-Harm

by Malaayna



Series: My Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: My shitty thoughts, Self-Harm, This is literally just me venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: A poem about my thoughts on self harm





	Self-Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaee don't read if you're easily triggered by self harm  
> I'm just venting and want somewhere to put my poems

Self harming is nothing like what they show in Hollywood  
It isn't standing under the showerhead,  
Red-tainted water flowing down the drain  
It isn't bawling your eyes out,  
As you carve into yourself with a kitchen knife  
Or  
At least,  
It's not like that for me  
For me its,  
Feeling numb for days, or even weeks,  
With the slide of the blade being the only relief  
It's,  
It's the cotton wool being pulled away by the sting of the heat  
It's being able to finally feel Something 

It's my mind clearing enough to breathe

It's having control over something,  
When everything else is going to shit

It's looking at my scars,  
And knowing this body is mine  
I've made it mine  
It's unique  
It's mine  
It's............


End file.
